Tombstone
: Looking for another article with the name Tombstone? Check out the Tombstone disambiguation page. Tombstone is an albino gangster that has both worked as a henchman for various crimelords and has run his own gang. He is a former childhood friend of Joseph Robertson and an enemy of Spider-Man. History Early life Working for the Silvermane family Hired by Silvermane After Hammerhead failed to get the Tablet of Time for Silvermane, Silvermane fired Hammerhead and called in Tombstone whom he described as a "professional." When Tombstone met with Silvermane he was told of the Tablet of Time and that it had already been stolen by the Kingpin and was ordered to steal it from him. Tombstone told Silvermane that getting the Tablet of Time from the Kingpin wouldn't be easy and that it would cost him. However, Silvermane was able to afford his price. Silvermane also told Tombstone that he would pay him more if he also brought him Curt Connors. Knowing that Kingpin had the Tablet of Time, Tombstone cornered Kingpin's wife, Vanessa in an alley and kidnapped her. Later on Spider-Man captured the Lizard and brought him to Empire State University and used the Neogenic Recombinator to turn him back into a human. As this happened Tombstone burst through the wall and attacked Spider-Man. With his inhuman strength Tombstone was able to drop a giant computer on top of Spider-Man and get away with Dr. Connors. Tombstone then brought Curt to Silvermane and Silvermane demanded him to use the Tablet of Time to make him young again. When Kingpin learned that Vanessa had been kidnapped he had Hammerhead, who was now working for him, kidnap Silvermane's daughter, Alisa Silvermane. Silvermane then contacted Kingpin and set up a meeting to trade Vanessa and the Tablet of Time for Alisa. Later on Alistair Smythe, who was controlling the Mega-Slayer, arrived at the meeting place with Alisa and the Tablet of Time and Tombstone arrived with Vanessa. However, Smythe double-crossed Tombstone and tried to take back Alisa, Vanessa and the Tablet of Time. Tombstone expected a double-cross and pulled out a rocket launcher and used it to damage the Mega-Slayer. While this was going on Hmmerhead arrived and took Alisa but Spider-Man was able to save her. Although Alisa shot Spider-Man with a laser and she and Tombstone captured Spider-Man and brought him to Silvermane. Hired by Alisa Silvermane Framing Joseph Robertson Powers In the comics His full name is Lonnie Thompson Lincoln. Tombstone was born an albino. His skin was not turned white due to exposure to chemicals. As a teenager Tombstone bullied Joseph Robertson. They were not friends. In the comics Tombstone gained his strength when he was trapped in an airtight chamber and breathed in an experiential gas. In Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Tombstone gained his super strength after falling into a vat of chemicals. Appearances *Tablet of Time *Ravages of Time Trivia *Though never directly stated it is implied in a few episodes that Tombstone is a zombie. In Tablet of Time, Tombstone tells Spider-Man "I don't breath" and in the episode, Tombstone, Joseph Robertson says "I didn't think Lonnie survived, they told me he was" and Spider-Man cuts Robbie off and replies "Maybe they really thought so. He sure looks it." Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters